Captivity
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: Slade is held within the Tower against his own free will. Many things will happen to the poor villain. But when he is presented with the chance to escape, will he? Rated just in case. SladexRaven and implied: RobxRae COMPLETE!
1. Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Captivity

* * *

Sladestruggled against his binds. All he could make out was the plain grey carpet covering the floor under him. He looked at the chains restraining him and tried to picture a way of getting them off. His neck was hurting very badly. He must have been tied up that way for hours. Searching through his memory, he could not place the events that took place. Slade directed his eye upwards thinking of what could have happened to him, to leave him open for captivity. He remembered contacting the Titans. The look of utter hate on Robin's face burned into his mind. He remembered Starfire's fearful eyes, Cyborg's determination, and Beast Boy's annoyance. Last but certaintly not least: Raven. She looked indifferent, knowing, but indifferent all the same.

His head snapped up as he heard distant footsteps. They were approaching. His enhanced senses told him there were two sets of feet coming his way. As the figures got near, Slade could distinguish the voices. There was Robin's, and the undescribable voice of Raven. She almost always spoke in a monotone, so it was rather difficult to tell just what she was feeling, or thinking. Being the mastermind he is, Slade already knew that the two were talking about him. Suddenly he, could no longer hear both's steps. He did not recall hearing one of them depart, so Raven must have started levitating. The two Titans outside the steel doors were talking in hushed tones. It all came out pretty clearly to him. Slade naturally missed a word or two occasionally, but the rest were received. Unfortunately, the footsteps continued on down the hall. Half a minute later, they had faded, leaving Slade to himself in the silent darkness of the room.

Slade replayed all that had been said in his mind. It was a pointless conversation, that he could not use in anyway. He thought about how he had been caught. What in the blue and holy hell had possessed him to get himself cornered and captured by those moronic kids? A man of power and respect held shackled to a wall in the little Titan's daycare Tower? This was absolutely ludicrous! Attached to a cold hard wall like some sort of dangerous animal with no knowledge of human mannerism. He spat st his own stupidity for letting down his guard. He knew better then to ignore the capabilities of sneaky, shrimp-sized rug rats such as 'The Teen Titans'. Slade shook his head and let out a steady breath to relax his nerves. He wiggled his gloved fingers. They were stiff and mildly cold. This room obviously did not contain a heating mechanism. Another odd fact. These 'heroes' could afford a tv bigger than any regular wall. Yet they didn't even have a proper heater. Who supported these brats financially with all their costs? The Bat. Slade knew very well, all there is to know about his first choice apprentice: 'Robin'. He even knew the Bat's true name and identity. Batman must take care of all the expenses.

Shifting his feet slighly, Slade cracked his neck to the best of his abilities in his current situation. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Review now please!**


	2. Barney in The Bloody Hell

**Discalimer: I sure as hell don't own The Teen Titans.**

* * *

A day had passed, and Slade had yet to get away. Sometime durring the night Slade was moved into a cage. It had thick steel bars on each side. An electrical current flowing through them. Anytime Slade would try to damage the cage in any way, he would damage himself in the process. He noticed that his utility belt was gone. This made things even worse. Looking over himself carefully he realized that his armor was missing too. This was ignoble!

He sat cross legged and waited. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten a decent meal the past few days. He didn't get the chance before contacting the Titans, because he was too busy with his plans. Yesterday he hadn't seen any food either. He guessed they would leave him in there until he finally starved to death. Nobody would know, or suspect. Even if somebody did find out that they had left him in there without giving him anything to eat, who would complain? He had tried to take over the city too many times already. The deal with Trigon only made him look worse. Then again, reflecting on the food they'd give him. He most likely wouldn't even dare touch the stuff with a stick.

Slade cracked his knuckles, stretching lis legs as far out as he could. The damn thing they put him in was too small for his liking. He felt his muscles cramp. He wondered if they had attempted to remove his mask. Luckily, he knew he still had it on. The door slid open. Someone had come to check on him. A neon green light was seen in the distance. A female was coming toward him. It was Starfire. She found the light and switched it on. As she got closer, Slade saw a big bowl full of orange sludge. In the midst were brown lumps. Purple powder, and yellow swirls. Topped off with a mountain of salt. Random egg shells, bits and pieces of jalapeno peppers. Plus, slabs of furry blue things. Starfire stopped right in front of him. In her hands were a bunch of crayons, Barney colouring books and a novel of Tamaranean literature.

"Greetings evil villain. I have come to entertain you and allow you a taste of my earthly food." Starfire chirped and layed the bowl at Slade's feet. He snorted at the comment and crossed his arms without a word or glance her way.

Starfire stuck her hand in the goo, passed her hand through the bars and slapped the gunk on Slade's mask. Slade's eye twiched as he looked at her menacingly. He felt the odd stuff and threw it out on the floor.

"I see that you are not hungry at the moment. Very well, you may eat my delicasy later perhaps." Starfire put the bowl down near the cage.

"I don't think I'll ever be hungry enough to eat that awful mixture." Slade replied coldly. Starfire frowned slightly, but brightened up an instant later.

"If you do not want to eat my food, then you would surely wish to colour these wonderful images of the joyous earth dinosaur named Barney?" Starfire asked him holding up the many pictures of the purple beast.

"No. I would never even consider colouring those putrid pictures of Barney. That is for imbeciles such as yourself." Slade hissed and turned away from her again.

"What does this 'in-bet-seals' mean?" Starfire asked confused.

"Troq." Slade muttered under his breath.

Starfire didn't hear him. She shrugged and proceeded to colour the sketches herself. About a half an hour later, she had managed to draw two pictures entirely in blue. One with a combination of yellow and purple. Three in bright green and four in pink and red. They were radiant and caused Slade's eye as well as head to hurt immensely. Starfire taped them around the room for Slade to 'enjoy'. She hadn't yet realized that the room was incredibly dark, and that with the lights closed, he wouldn't be able to see them. Slade shook his head and slumped over tiredly. Now Starfire sat down on a box near by and opened up her enormous book of Tamaranean literature. With a long breath she began reading verse after verse at an excruciating SLOW pace.

"Glorka fromborg. Klegind'r potoriork glendshidurck olongorbend't..." Starfire read with precision. Every syllable reflecting the foreign words on the old pages precisely. She read about a whole chapter.

"Oh dear lord... was I so vile to deserve _this_." Slade asked looking up into the heavens. His responce was Starfire missing a word and starting _all_ over again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Slade grumbled gloomily.

* * *

**A/N: Just review if you can, thx!**


	3. Sladebob Smellypants!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans. I'm getting really tired of repeating myself here.

* * *

Slade thanked God when Starfire finally left. She took her bowl of 'mystery food' and crayons and that gigantic book of giberish with her. She had shut the lights off and Slade was alone again in the dark. He had never been happier to be: _alone in the dark._ Over night, Slade had a horrible dream of blue and fluffy things chasing after him, while Starfire's voice rang out loudly reading more Tamaranean Literature.

The next morning he woke up. He was lucky his mind and body had been altered durring his days in the army. So he didn't have to go to the bathroom as regularly. But now he was feeling pissed. His stomach roared demanding food. His groin was telling him to run to the bathroom. He couldn't stand this, and he _shouldn't_ have to! A little while later, Beast Boy and Cyborg showed up. They burst in argueing over what Slade should eat. The lights went on showing Slade who was sitting in his cage in a not-too-happy-mood. Beast Boy ran up infront of him holding out a plate of tofu. While Cyborg shoved a plate of bacon and eggs into view.

"Wouldn't you rather have some totally tasty tofu?Other than Cy's nasty old meat?" BB asked Slade, who looked at him in disgust.

"No way lima bean. He wants a dish of ma bacon n' eggs delight. Made with the best, cookedby the best." Cy boasted.

"Actually I'd really rather take a shower first thank you very much." Slade spoke.

"Ok dude, but we gotta watch you, if you do." BB informed. Cy nodded reluctantly.

"You have to _watch_ me _shower_? Are those Robin's orders?" Slade asked dumbfounded.

"Yep. He's the boss. So, you takin the shower or what?" Cy asked and shoved his food down his throat.

"Not a chance." Slade replied smoothly.

Half an hour later, Cyborg and BB were talking about games, while Slade felt itchy. He tried scratching away but it made no difference. He knew he _had_ to take a shower right away. Shaking his head not wanting to accept the truth. He grudgingly motioned for the two Titans to let him out and lead the way to the nearest bathroom.

Once they arrived, Slade ran in and was about to lock the door, when Cyborg stepped in accompanied by the changeling. Slade clenched his fists angrily but shut the door once they were in and took giant steps away from them.

"You two bafoons stay as far away from me as physically possible! You do not want me to catch you anywhere near me in this state!" Slade spat and got in the shower, pulling the curtain closed as tightly as it could be pulled. Then he removed his mask and what was left of his clothes out on to the floor. Again pulling the curtains closed.

"Dude, what's up with him? Not like we would peek at him. That's just nasty." BB told Cy as he stuck out his tongue for effect.

"And wrong." Cy added nodding.

In the shower, Slade was scrubbing away and doing whatever else he does, while BB paraded around wearing the mask Slade disregarded momentarily. Cy laughed as he picked up Slade's pants and wrapped them over BB's head when he least expected it.

"Dude! What wreaks!" BB complained. Cyborg fell over laughing his ass off on the floor. Beast Boy pulled the trousers off his poor little green head and threw them at Cyborg. Slade heard their rambling and decided to end it.

"What in the devil's name are you two idiots doing?" Slade snapped still under the shower. It came out muffled because of the water.

"Dude, since when does Slade speak Tamergraynian?" BB exclaimed.

"It's Tamaranean, tofu breath. And Slade doesn't speak it." Cy slapped BB in the back of the head.

"Ow! What bit your backside tin man?" BB yelled.

Shortly after, BB and Cy broke out in another dumb arguement about God only, knew what. Slade finished up and put his mask back on. He then reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist protectively.

"Get my outfit washed." Slade ordered. Cy and BB ignored him and led his out. As he walked down the halls, Starfire saw him and blushed furiously. Cy and BB looked at each other once and shook their heads. Then, Raven passed by them, with her hood down and gave Slade a sexy smile, none of the other Titan's had ever seen her with. Only Robin had gotten that type of smile from her, but nobody knew. Or at least nobody acted like they knew.

"What are you going to wear?" Cy turned to Slade, while BB was fuming over what he saw.

"Hadn't thought of that." Slade stated holding his towel with one hand.

They came to a room and opened the door. It was a simple room a closet. Cy and BB brought Slade to it and revealed to him outfits of every Titan except for Cyborg. Plus an extra outfit of Blackfire, Red X and even Terra.

"Take your pic Slade. Wanna try on Star's?" BB smirked smugly and held up one of the outfits. Cy had to keep Slade back from smashing BB under his foot. Slade glared at him dangerously and picked out outfit after outfit.

"Girly trash... bright trash..." Slade reffered to Starfire and Robin's outfits.

"Filthy." Slade spat at Terra's outfit, causing BB to fume again.

"Hmmm... not quite either." Slade pushed Raven's outfit aside and grabbed Red X's.

"This will do, I suppose." Slade tried the outfit on minus the cape while Cy and BB faced the opposite wall eyes closed and hands covering them.

When Slade was done, Cyborg and Beast Boy escorted him back to his cell-like structure.

* * *

A/N: I know, it was so not funny. But review anyway, just for the hell of it.


	4. When Things Go Bump In The Night!

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own The Teen Titans. **

* * *

Slade was back in his cell. He had to deal with more of Beast Boy and Cyborg's constant argueing over what pizza topping, what movie, what game and even what shampoo was best. It was unbearable. In the whole day he had witnessed, Beast Boy run around on fire. Cyborg do the robot dance. BB _try_ to do the moon walk while singing 'Stacy's Mom'. Needless to say, he had seen more than he would've wanted to see.

It was soon night, and BB and Cy finally left him again to his lonesome in the dark. The quite, peaceful dark. Slade fell asleep in a deep slumber. Sometime durring the night however, he woke up. He heard whispering and very light giggles. Try-to-be hushed footsteps even something, or rather someone drop. Being stuck in his cell he didn't have a clue of what was going on. He listened more intently and heard a faint 'Robin' and a lustful 'Raven'.

At this Slade was all ears. This was _very_ interesting. Not only that, but it could prove to be useful information, if he choosed to use it. He lied against the bars of the cage and received the shock of his life. He pulled away hastily gripping at his sore back. That was absolutely uncalled for. Focusing his attention back to ruckus outside. He heard strange noises. Like the noises you hear in a soap opera when people are kissing. It was slightly distrubing. But the thought that the the two birds making out at night when no one else could hear or see them was fascinating.

_'So,Robin and Raven are hiding something from the rest of the team. How would our dear Starfire take the news? And Beast Boy, what would he think. I'm sure Cyborg would like to know his leader is rubbing his "little sister Rae-Rae" in the middle of the night.' _Slade chuckled internally. Slade then heard a near-by door hiss open, and the two on the floor scrambled away as swiftly and silently as they could manage.

That is when things got strange. Slade suddenly heard two more doors slide open. He wondered if the rest had heard Robin and Raven and had decided to check things out. He was smirking at the thought of a big fight between all the Titans. It would be entertaining to see, or at least hear their screaming and cursing thoughout the tower. That was until he heard some loud giggling, followed by somebody hushing, and somebody else whispering dirty little comments. Slade was lost at first. Then the voices registered, and he realized just who was outside his door. His face, hidden by the mask was posed in a disgusted look. He shivered and shook the god-awful thoughts out of his mind. He knew that Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were out there, and they sounded _way_ beyond friendly. They sounded... intimate. Could it be! They were... they... Slade held his hands to his head pressing hard to keep out all other thoughts and/or sounds they made.

As distasteful as the concept was. He knew that this could also prove to be quite convenient to him. He pondered on Starfire. Was she really naiive? Or not? Were those two using her because they knew she wasn't the brightest alien? Or did she pretend to be that dumb so she could get all this attention? Is she really as innocent as she seems? Or have many seen, scrath that, felt under that skirt before?

Who knew. He thought of all of them as incapable children. The cold hard truth was, they were teens with raging hormones. The thought was strange at first, then disturbing, then a little 'thought-provoking', and finally just creepy. He was drawn into his thoughts further and decided, he had to get out of the Tower at the first chance he got.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter... Sorry peeps. I'm trying to _add more_ chapters by _shortening_ them. That, and as always I'm being a 'bad writer' and writing off the top of my head as usual. But drop a review off for me anyway!**


	5. Therapy

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans**

* * *

The night progressed and soon, dark gave way to light. Outside. But somewhere else, Slade rested. He opened his eye fully and yawned under his mask. He had honestly had enough. Last night was the worst of his life. There were strange noises coming from everywhere. It was like surround-sound of the nasty deeds the teens would would do. The term 'feeding time at the zoo' would come to one's mind. The birds chirped _all_ night. But the other three couldn't hear them, because they were too busy making their own noises.

Slade hadn't ever taken them seriously. They were all a big joke in his book. However, after that night, he had seen or rather only _heard_ (thankfully) a different side of them. A harmless side of them. Well, harmless in the wake of his physical being, but destructive towards his mental stability. Of course, he wouldn't want to have them get _physical_ with him. Raven ok, but the rest should stay away.

However, wether they were harmful or not, it didn't matter. What did matter was that he was still in the same building as those...those _monsters._ If he didn't get out soon, he'd be asking them for the name of a good shrink in town. He stared ahead of himself unfocused. This was one of those rare moments where his immagination blocked off all other distractions to portray a scene that his mind had so graciously developed.

* * *

**Slade's POV**

_I was walking toward a large wooden door. Nice place, or so it seemed. Healthy little plants and bright lights. I did not have any idea of where I was, but I would soon find out. I pushed open the doors. I do not waist time knocking on unfamiliar doors. I saw a woman, with long black hair. I seemed to recoignize her. A girl, resembling Starfire in appearence. Not entirely, for her eyes were slightly more defined,and contained a mischevious glint. Her hair was also darker. She was the polar opposite of her bubbly younger sister. They were the moon and sun. That was perhaps why they could not stand each other. Blackfire almost reminds me of Raven._

_She was dressed as any business woman would. I found myself laying down on a long leather couch. I hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. I could feel my muscles shifting and grinding back into place after the long period I was stuck within the Titans Tower. In that cell. I sighed and was satisfied to see my usual outfit, armor, belt and all back on my body. _

_This girl, 'Blackfire' sat before me with a look of boredom on her tanned face. She placed one leg over the other and looked me straight in the face or mask,as if expecting something.By looking into her eyes,I could tell she wassane. For this I praised every saint I could name. Then she spoke, her voice was mocking and full of pride. _

_"Hello Slade, now tell me. Why are you here?" _

_I nearly forgot just why I was there. Wait, I didn't know to begin with, so how could I forget? Or maybe I didn't remember I knew. Who knew? I guessed that this was that shrink I had been considering. _

_"I don't have a clue in this cursed world of why I am here, to be brutally honest." I replied in all the honesty I could muster. Anyone reading this right now should know I'm not good with the truth. Although truthfully I answered that question with all the truth in my limit of truthfulness. I truly did. _

_"Ok, does this ring a bell?" Blackfire pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. My ears were soon met by the horrific sounds of the teen bonding. I shook involuntarily. There was no way I could control myself. All those sounds, they matched the tracks on the Halloween CD I once used to scare the little green pest named 'Beast Boy' away. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and nodded breifly. I was in the state of denial all this time until I reached this session, and admitting my greatest fear yet so far was quite hard on my part. Did I just say 'I' and 'fear' in the same sentence? I fear it's too late for me, perhaps what I really need right now is a paramedic. I might be suffering of unknown brain damage. Wait, I just said 'I' and 'fear' again, and again! Alright I must seek the emergency room. _

_"I know poor Sladey. My sister and her freaky friends have cost you your sanity and very reputation as the respectable villain you once were." Blackfire told me. _

_I feared she was right. Oh God, alright note to self: Say 'I' and 'fear' again, and smack self silly. I... I just did. So I raised my gloved hand and slapped my masked face as hard as I could. I thought the mask would stop the strike from actually reaching my skin, but I was wrong. The force of the blow collided with my rough mask and that smashed into my face. This causing the sting to intensify. But wait a minute, I hadn't actually **said** anything, just thought. Oh well too late now. _

_"See..." She asked. My eye shut and once I re-opened it I was met by the site of a blonde preppy girl dressed completely in pink trying in vain to kiss the walking traffic light Robin, who was currently on the floor making out with Raven. While Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing the same leaning against the statue of a rock hard Terra. I squinted and rubbed my eye trying to rid myself of these images. But once I saw Blackfire fighting the sluggish creature 'Silkie' in mid air, I knew that this was all but a dream. This was the reality I could no longer run from. I have never known the pain I caused the empath Raven in the ordeal with her father till this very moment. _

_And now I knew, that therapy only made things worse..._

_...Since this was really a day dream and I just told myself it wasn't. That meaning I was talking to myself. Although I was realistically **thinking** so it wouldn't count._

**End POV**

* * *

Slade was snapped back into the present when the door hissed open to reveal...

* * *

A/N: I have nothing to say other then: this is a cliffie, and I thank those who reviewed. I will be awaiting more reviews on your thoughts and you can count on an update tomorrow, if I am not too busy.


	6. Sealed in!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Slade was snapped back into the present when the door hissed open to reveal...

* * *

Ra-- Robin. _'Damn'_ he thought to himself. But as Robin walked forward and toward the cell, the room turned red. In fact, the entire Tower turned red as the alarm sounded. Whatever Robin intended on doing, it would have to wait.

Robin rushed back out and jogged down to the main room. He hastily typed in commands on the computer and viewed the screen. As the rest of the Titans came into view. They stood awaiting orders.

"It's the H.I.V.E. Raven, stay here and watch Slade. We'll be back as soon as possible." Raven nodded and glided out of the room down the hall.

"Alright team, move out!" Robin ordered and took off the rest right behind him.

Slade knew that now was his chance to make a break for it and get out of this place. He wouldn't need to get his uniform, he had plenty back at his warehouse. Placing a hand on one of the thick bars he clenched his teeth taking in the pain. His skin was prickling from the electricity that flowed into his system. He tried desperately to create an exit from the cage for himself, but it was useless.

The door slid open, and Raven stepped in. She had disregarded her cloak. Leaving it in her room. All she had on was her leotard. Her skintight leotard. A leotard that clung to her form perfectly. Slade stopped short and removed his hands from the bars surrounding him. His eye had grown as wide as a platter, and he could do nothing to fix that. Raven noticed him gawking at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a demon!" Raven hissed.

"Well, you are a de--" Slade was so rudely interrupted by Raven.

"Only half. Cyclops!" She corrected and insulted him all at once.

Slade scolded but once again his eye roamed her body hungrily. The sight of her was very pleasing, but it wasn't the same as actually _feeling_ her. Raven walked around the room. The light was on but dim, or it would be too bright. Soon the two heard the door lock. Raven blinked and walked over to the door. The light flashed on and off. Finally it went out completely. The cell holding Slade was no longer holding him. What was going on? '_Probably just a glitch'_ she thought to herself. But truth be told, it was no glitch or internal error. The system went down on her. Raven tried prying the door open but it would not budge. She could not leave this room. If she tried phasing out of the room, she would have to phase back in, and she could not allow herself to lose sight of Slade. Plus, it would take way too much strength to do that.

Slade grinned under the mask as he was now free. Raven turned around, and saw that Slade wasn't where she last saw him. He had gotten free, and now she was open to his attacks. If he wanted to, he could get her from behind and it would all be over. Raven walked toward the middle of the room. It was pitch black in there now, but she could still see a little because of her heritage. It had it's perks she had to admit. In any case, Raven was still stuck in the dark with a madman on the loose. God save her.

Slade studied her. He stepped up behind her. Raven could hear faint breathing coming from directly behind her. Slade leaned over and Raven sensed his hot breath on her neck. She took a step away and turned to face him with her hands glowing. Within a second, Slade was pinned to the floor. Raven got closer as the thought of him being held under her control overwhelmed her. Her demonic side took pleasure in seeing this man helpless. Slade tried to free himself. But he was glued to the floor by the dark power Raven unleashed. Raven's leotard turned a deep red, although Slade could not see it. Next, her eyes multiplied and glazed over in crimson. That he did see, and he wished he hadn't.

Raven fought to maintain her cool. She knew that it was never wise to let her demon blood boil over and take charge of her boody and actions. But right now, there was close to nothing she could do. None of her other emotions could help her. She just sat within her mind and watched as her evil side took advantage of the villain. Slade's breath quickened as Raven's hands brought his pants down. With a slash against herself her own leotard fell right off. It was encased in a black aura and hurled behind her along with his pants. The heat grew between her legs and she couldn't hold back. She had already done this with Robin, but he was a boy. Slade was a man, and right now, that's what she wanted. She desired bigger, better, harder and faster all in one. Raven lowered herself on him and immediately began to bounce off. Slade was in a state of shock. Right here was Raven a Titan, on top of him. This was something from his secretest dreams.

The Titans got back and saw that they couldn't get in the Tower. They were confused and then worried. Slade could have done something. Raven could be in serious danger in there! They struggled and soon enough they had broken a glass and got in. Starfire flew Robin in as Beast Boy brought Cyborg up. One they were inside, they ran quickly to the room and still couldn't get it open. The door was locked and they were probably too late.

"Raven! Are you ok? Did Slade do anything to you!" Robin pounded on the door. Cybrog decided that trying to force the door open wouldn't work, so he raced back to the computer and tried to get the systems back online.

Raven now knowing the Titans were in the tower and were desperately trying to enter the room only added to her excitement. She increased her steady pace and moaned out into the shadows. Slade grunted at the feeling. She was so hot, so eager. All he immagined her to be in bed... or on the floor. Wherever. He watched as she grazed his chest, although still covered, with her fingertips. Her nails passing over his strong chest and abs.

The Titans on the outside were at a loss of words. They could hear the noise just slightly and did not know what was going on. _'Slade must be hurting her!'_ Robin thought as he listened in. With a nod in BB's direction, the changeling knew what he had to do. He shrinked down to the size of a fly and flew under the crack of the door. He flew around in the dark with ease and stopped at what he saw. The site of Raven, naked, on Slade.

His jaw dropped open and he quickly flew back out. Robin saw him panting with sweat running down his forehead and with a buldge in his pants. Cyborg came back since it would take another 15 minutes for the systems to start functioning properly once again.

"What did you see?" Robin asked frantically. Starfire floated with her hands clasped and looking at BB funny since she noticed the lump in his pants.

"DUDE! They were on the floor, and Raven was all like _'ohhhhh' _and Slade was all like _'uhhhh'_ and Raven was all like _'uhhhh!'_ and then Slade was all like _ohhhh!'_ !" BB took the shape of a dog and had his tongue sticking out.

"That sounds like the sounds my Silkie makes when I feed him." Starfire informed.

"What _do_ you feed him Star?" BB asked suspiciously.

"Were they doin' it doggy style?" Cyborg could not contain his curiosity. BB shook his head.

"Dude, she was riding _him_! At lightning fast speed!" BB barked.

"Alright that's enough guys." Robin stated. Cy and BB were both drooling by now.

"You better not be picturing my woman naked!" Robin warned.

"DUDE!" BB yelled out again. "I _saw_ her naked. And Slade _has_ her naked!" BB argued.

"Low blow man." Cy bowed his head slightly and shook it.

"Please, I do not understand what is happening. What are Slade and friend Raven doing?" Star asked innocently.

"Have you ever heard the song 'My Hump'?" BB asked. "Well add i-n-g and you'll know." BB told her with his eyes popping out.

"I still do not comprehend." Star said.

"Humping Star, they're humping." Cy offered.

Starfire gasped and they all froze as they heard Raven cry out one last time along with Slade. "I do not _get_ the _it_." Star whined.

The other three shook their heads exasperated and knew that the door would open soon. The noises finally stopped, the door slid open, and Raven walked out back in her blue leotard. She acted as if nothing had happened and made her way to her room. Robin, BB, Cy and Star walked into the room hesitantly and saw Slade still in his cage fully clothed. They soon left dumbfounded and went back to doing whatever they usually do durring the day.

Slade could always escape. He knew. Or he could get Raven to teleport him or something. But for now, he would stay and await his next play date. Robin wouldn't be banging Raven tonight. He already took care of that.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Review, if you feel like it...**


End file.
